1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle seat in which an armrest is attached to a side frame of a seatback.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-136484 (JP 2009-136484 A) describes one known structure of a vehicle seat in which an armrest is attached to a side portion of a seatback. The armrest is provided rotatably pin-connected to a bracket that is attached to an outside portion of a side frame of the seatback. This connection enables the armrest to be placed in either a raised position (a stored position) in which it is raised along the side portion of the seatback, or a lowered position (an in-use position) in which it is lowered in front of the seatback from the raised position.
With the related art described above, when a lateral load is placed on the armrest in the down position, a strong lateral torsional load is placed on the side frame of the seatback that supports the armrest in a cantilevered manner. Therefore, it is necessary to make the structure resistant to a load that twists the side frame laterally.